The present invention relates to a device for connecting a ski to the shoe of a person using the ski.
A device of this generic type is disclosed e.g. in WO 9635488. Among other things, this device permits adjusting the curvature of a ski so as to facilitate turning in a manner not provided by prior art devices when skiing.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art.
This object is achieved according to the invention, in the case of the device of the generic type mentioned in the introduction by making the curvature of the ski adjustable.